


Ten Kisses

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo play a game before they have to get out of bed.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as mature and smut because I'm planning to write a chapter 2. I'm just not in the mood to write smut tonight, so it'll have to wait till another day.

Waking up to bright green eyes watching him sleep would never get old. Thorin blinked sleep out of his eyes so he could meet his husband’s gaze clearly. Propped up on his elbow, Bilbo smiled down at him before lowering his head to kiss Thorin’s forehead. He kept his lips pressed to Thorin’s skin for several seconds before pulling away. He nuzzled the thick, sleep mussed rat’s nest that was Thorin’s hair in the mornings then whispered, “Good morning, love.”

“Morning, jewel,” Thorin’s voice rumbled from his chest, deeper and rougher from sleep. He cleared his throat and asked, “What time is it?” He raised his head to check the clock on the wall but Bilbo’s hand on his cheek stopped him. His husband pulled him towards him till their lips touched. Thorin melted into the kisses, each one blending into the next so that he lost count. When Bilbo raised his head, he made a complaining grumble and tried to follow. Bilbo chuckled and gave him another peck on his cheek.

“We have about ten minutes before we have to be up,” Bilbo answered as he sat up. He started to scoot off the bed. Reacting fast, Thorin reached out and grabbed the back of his sleep shirt. Chuckling, Bilbo turned to look back at him. With eyes twinkling with what Thorin recognized as mischief, he gave him a teasing smirk. “Did you need something, Thorin?”

“Ten minutes, you said. That’s enough time for ten kisses.” Thorin tugged on his shirt gently.

“I just gave you ten kisses. More than that, probably.” Smirk growing, Bilbo resisted the tugs and moved to stand up. Thorin growled softly and pulled harder, till his husband fell back onto the bed. Laughing, Bilbo let himself fall and bounce, staring up at Thorin upside down.

“Those didn’t count,” Thorin rumbled and sat up. He leaned over Bilbo and cupped his cheek, rough callouses brushing against smooth skin in a familiar contradiction.

“Oh? Why not?” Bilbo leaned into the hand and nuzzled it. His smirk grew further before he flicked his tongue out. He licked Thorin’s palm and giggled when heat flared in Thorin’s eyes.

“You didn’t count them out. You know the rules.” Leaning over Bilbo to put them face to face, he ignored the fact that Bilbo was upside down to him. He moved his hand slowly until he was caressing Bilbo’s neck, while his thumb brushed over his lips. “If you don’t count out loud, they don’t count at all.”

Matching heat flared in Bilbo’s eyes at the reminder of their rules when they played in the bedroom. His skin tingled as it remembered too. He shifted slightly on the bed; he couldn’t help himself. But he would not lose this battle so easily. Putting his smirk back on, he opened his mouth so Thorin’s thumb slipped past his lips. He closed them around the digit and sucked lightly. Thorin’s breath stopped for a few seconds before he groaned. Bilbo released his thumb and grinned up at him. “You’re right. I did forget, didn’t I?” Before Thorin could respond, he moved fast.

He rolled over, got up on his knees, and had Thorin on his back in one quick action. Thorin’s surprise at being pushed down died when Bilbo suddenly straddled his waist. He automatically grabbed Bilbo’s hips to steady him as he pressed close. Thorin opened his mouth, probably to say something cheeky, but Bilbo swallowed his words before they made it out of his throat. They moaned simultaneously and Thorin’s hands tightened as their tongues danced with and dueled against each other. This kiss was different than the ones before, hungrier, and hotter. Neither of them parted until they had, their lungs screaming for air. Panting hard from holding their breath and from the kiss itself, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Bilbo breathily murmured, “One.”

It took Thorin a moment for his brain to register what he had said. When he did, he snorted in disbelief. Shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, he shook his head. “Bilbo, I was teasing you, lo-“

His words suddenly turned into a gasp when Bilbo kissed his neck. Teeth scraped over his skin a few times before he heard a whispered, “Two.” He groaned, his head falling back into the pillow, and moved his hands from Bilbo’s hips around to his back. He pulled his husband’s smaller, softer body against him, fingers digging into Bilbo’s skin through his shirt. Bilbo wiggled on top of him with a giggle. He moved his head to the other side of Thorin’s neck, carefully moving aside his beard, and placed a kiss there. He whispered, “Three.” Before suddenly latching onto Thorin’s skin. While Thorin gasped and wriggled under him, he sucked and bit the skin for almost a minute. When he was sure he had left a mark, he raised his head.

Licking his lips, Bilbo sat up and looked down at his husband. Thorin stared up at him, eyes burning with what he recognized as desire. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, before he said, “Four.”

“Bilbo.” Thorin choked out his name, somewhere between a prayer and a plea. His hands tightened until he had fistfuls of Bilbo’s shirt in his grip.

“You said they don’t count if I don’t count them out loud. Am I being loud enough, love?” Bilbo leaned down so their lips brushed as he spoke. Thorin let out a loud groan and lifted his head, seeking another kiss as the game was completely forgotten. Forgotten by him at least. Bilbo was not through with his fun. He pulled his head away from Thorin and laughed softly. He cupped Thorin’s cheeks between his hands and kissed his nose, barely a peck. “Five. Halfway there, Thorin dear.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered his name this time and dropped his head back to the pillow. He closed his eyes and nodded. He brought this onto himself after all. He should know, after so many years, not to challenge his Hobbit. Not if he didn’t want to be patient while Bilbo played his games.

Bilbo kissed his forehead next, murmured a fond, “Six,” and then scooted down. Thorin kept his grip on his shirt, pulling it up as Bilbo moved. He shivered a little as cool air hit his suddenly exposed skin, but that didn’t deter him. He stopped with his mouth over Thorin’s left pec, where the untied neck of his sleep shirt lay. He nosed it aside until the nipple was revealed. He breathed warm air over it, causing Thorin to shiver under him. He chuckled and without warning, latched onto Thorin’s skin right above his nipple. His husband bucked under him, letting out a surprised yell that turned into a moan. Bilbo gave his chest the same treatment his neck had gotten, sucking and biting until he felt a sufficient mark had been made. He raised his head and licked over the mark once and breathed out, “Seven.”

He breathed over Thorin’s nipple again just to feel him twitch before he switched to the other side. Moving the shirt aside again, he placed another matching mark on the right side of Thorin’s chest. When he raised his head this time, Thorin was trembling under him. “Eight,” Bilbo said and sat up. Thorin cracked open his eyes and looked up at him as a small whimper slipped through his lips. Bilbo shushed him with a calming hand on his cheek. Thorin nuzzled into his palm and Bilbo waited a few moments for Thorin to calm a bit before he continued. He pushed Thorin’s sleep shirt up slowly, hands stroking over his abdomen gently. When the shirt was up to Thorin’s chest, Bilbo scooted further down until he was straddling Thorin’s legs and Thorin was holding his shirt up to his own chest.

His head was level with Thorin’s belly, still muscled despite the healthy bit of flesh Bilbo’s cooking had added on over the years. He nuzzled the dark hair leading from Thorin’s chest down his body and under the loose pants Thorin slept in. His husband twitched and shivered with every breath Bilbo breathed over his skin. He paused by Thorin’s belly button and looked up for a moment. Thorin’s heated gaze met his, his face slightly flushed already. Bilbo grinned and kept eye contact with him as he laved his skin with his tongue. Groaning, Thorin held his gaze for a few seconds before he dropped his head again. Bilbo laughed against his skin before he sucked another mark into his skin.

Thorin bucked under him again and Bilbo wasted no time leaving a second mark right above Thorin’s hip. He murmured, “Nine, ten,” before he raised himself up. When he sat up, he could clearly see Thorin was breathing harder, his eyes shut tight. The effect of Bilbo’s attentions was obvious in his sleep pants. Bilbo had avoided touching him there the whole time but now as he crawled back up Thorin’s body he deliberately brushed against it. Thorin let out more moans and then choked off gasp when Bilbo straddled him again, pressing himself back against Thorin’s arousal. Bilbo stopped moving then and waited, knowing it would not be long.

Sure enough, it was less than a minute later when Thorin’s eyes snapped open. Grinning again, Bilbo cheekily asked, “Did those kisses count, Thorin dear?” Thorin’s answer was a loud growl. That was Bilbo’s only warning before he was grabbed. Seconds later he was rolled onto his back as Thorin laid on top of him, bearing down with his weight the way he knew Bilbo liked. He managed to gasp before Thorin was attacking his mouth, his hands impatiently reaching under Bilbo’s shirt. Bilbo only had a moment to mentally celebrate his victory on this little game, before Thorin consumed his thoughts the way he was consuming Bilbo’s very breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the smut.

Thorin wasted no time, barely giving either of them time to breathe as he licked, kissed, and bit both Bilbo’s lips and tongue. His hands slipped between them and found to his delight, and expectation, that Bilbo was just as aroused by his teasing as Thorin was. He growled approvingly against Bilbo’s lips and pulled his hand out of the way. In no time, they were both naked, chests pressed together as they moved together. Thorin rutted against Bilbo hard where he lay between the Hobbit’s legs. Bilbo whimpered and whined against his mouth as he tried to rut back against Thorin in return. But between the dwarf’s weight and fiery body heat smothering him in the best way, and the lack of air from the ferocious kisses, he could not do much except lay there. Thorin’s cock moved against his own smoothly, the friction pleasurable instead of painful due to how much they were dripping already. His multiple piercings, covered by his foreskin, dragged against Bilbo’s flesh and caused an extra sensation for both that heightened the pleasure even further.

Bilbo grabbed to fistfuls of Thorin’s hair and held on as the dwarf used him for his pleasure. He had no complaints about this because each thrust heightened his own pleasure. Hobbits got worked up fast and despite the short amount of time they had been at it, it did not take long before Bilbo was thrown over the edge. His cries were swallowed by Thorin as he wriggled under him, hips bucking helplessly. The sudden movement, combined with Bilbo’s choked off cries, sent Thorin over seconds later. He tore himself away from Bilbo’s lips and threw his head back with a guttural groan. His hips stuttered, losing the fast, smooth rhythm he had set, and his last few thrusts were harder before he stilled. Bilbo cracked his eyes open enough to see his husband’s face as he came, drinking in the sight of flushed cheeks beneath a beautiful full beard and deep blue eyes shut tight against the pleasure. He only got to enjoy the view for a brief moment before Thorin dropped his head and slumped on top of him.

He kissed Bilbo’s lips, swollen, red, and deliciously sore from the previous kisses. This kiss however was the opposite, sweet and tender as Thorin brushed his lips across the Hobbit’s. Bilbo returned the gesture then adjusted his grip on Thorin’s hair. He pulled his head back up before the dwarf could get comfortable. Thorin grunted softly at the slight sting in his scalp but his lazy smirk showed he knew what came next. Bilbo matched his smirk with a grin and slowly rolled his hips. His cock was still hard despite his first orgasm, and it rubbed against Thorin’s, which had softened but quickly started to stiffen again. Thorin let out a soft groan and his eyelids fluttered. He was always more sensitive right after he came, when the pleasure just bordered on too much and almost painful.

“Hobbits are wonderful creatures,” he rumbled. Beneath him, Bilbo was beginning to rut up against him faster, eagerly chasing a second fall. Thorin moved with him, knowing it would take him longer to catch a second wind despite his cock’s insistence that it was ready to go. He pulled against Bilbo’s hold on his hair and the Hobbit released his grip. His hands moved to Thorin’s shoulders instead, neatly trimmed fingernails digging into his skin. He dropped his head to nibble at Bilbo’s sensitive ear, eliciting a sharp cry and a sudden jolt in response. His chuckle tickled the ear before he closed his mouth over it. Bilbo reacted strongly to the stimulation and it only took two strong sucks for him to come apart again. Thorin kept sucking until Bilbo’s body trembled under him and his cries faded into whines. Releasing the ear, he raised his head and looked down at his husband with a self-satisfied grin.

Panting softly, Bilbo rolled his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as he said, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“That must be a record for you, my jewel,” Thorin replied then dipped his head to gently kiss him again. With their lips touching, just the barest pressure, he said, “You usually have a good four or five rounds in you. Do you think you could manage that before we’re late?”

Bilbo licked his lips, licking Thorin’s as well in the process before he answered. “Don’t worry about how fast I can come, darling. Worry about how fast _you_ can come. Speed isn’t typically a Dwarven attribute, is it?”

Thorin scoffed loudly at the teasing remark then rolled them both over. With Bilbo on top of him again, he pulled a pillow behind his head. Propping his head up, he could watch his husband without straining his neck. He settled on the bed, getting comfortable, and his large hands massaged Bilbo’s thighs. “I think I’ve proven many times before that I can match your speed, when the moment is right.” His hand moved from Bilbo’s thigh to between their bodies. He brushed his calloused fingers up and down Bilbo’s length, just to see him shiver and gasp before he gripped his own in a loose fist. They were both wet, covered in their mess, and it was easy to stroke his fist up and down a few times.

Bilbo watched him for a moment, eyes trained on the head that appeared, disappeared, and reappeared as Thorin’s hand moved. His cock jerked at the sight and he watched the show for a long moment before finally, impatiently, wrapping nimble fingers around himself. He started out stroking in time with Thorin, but soon he was speeding his hand up. He leaned his head back as his breathing sped up, panting growing louder before he was moaning. Thorin moaned with him and watched with half lidded eyes as his Hobbit worked himself up on top of him. Bilbo’s thighs quivered against Thorin’s and the Dwarf’s large hand moved from his thigh to his hip. He gripped, gently but firmly, and Bilbo leaned against his hand, grateful for the extra support as his body lost control of itself for a third time.

Bilbo braced himself with his hand on Thorin’s stomach as his body jerked. He whined and whimpered, biting his lip, as he added to the mess on Thorin’s abdomen. He stroked himself a few extra times before dropping his hand. Both hands on Thorin’s stomach now, he leaned forward. Panting, he hung his head. Thorin studied him for a moment, noting that his cock was still hard. His comment about four rounds had been based in truth and he randomly decided turnabout was fair play. He removed his hand from Bilbo’s hip and before the Hobbit had time to notice, it replaced Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo jumped at the sudden touch then rolled his hips encouragingly.

“Sit up, love. I want to see you,” Thorin rumbled, his attention on his own cock paused for the moment. It throbbed in his hand, an indication he was moving towards another orgasm finally, but it could wait. Bilbo groaned softly but sat up with no complaint. He leaned back, put his hands on Thorin’s legs, and rolled his hips again. He immediately set a rhythm, thrusting into Thorin’s fist urgently. His head fell backwards, and his cries filled the room, accompanied by Thorin’s harsh breathing and the sound of slick flesh sliding against flesh. He kept his hand steady and his grip firm so that Bilbo could take pleasure from him in return for when Thorin had done the same. His other hand gripped the base of his cock to stave off his approaching climax. Despite having already cum, the earlier teasing was still affecting him and just listening to his beloved’s sounds was enough to get him over the edge again. Being able to watch and help was almost too much.

Bilbo lost himself in the moment, focused on Thorin’s calloused hand on him. Eyes closed, he could not see his husband, but he could feel his body twitching and trembling under him, could hear his panting and moaning. He could feel the heat from Thorin’s cock close to his and felt a shock each time they brushed against each other around Thorin’s hands. He knew he was watching him, helping him, and enjoying it. That fact sent a thrill through him and his fourth orgasm hit him suddenly, pulling a surprised shout from him. “Thorin!” A series of whimpers came after his shout and, too distracted to pay attention to the body under him, his hips bucked hard several times before they slowed to a stop.

Under him, Thorin was just as surprised by the sudden shout. But surprised or not, that shout and the following whimpers finally pushed him over the edge. Keeping his hold on Bilbo’s cock, he stroked himself through the orgasm. Trying not to accidentally throw Bilbo off of him, he pressed his head back into the pillow with a loud, rumbling groan. He felt Bilbo grow still on top of him before the Hobbit fell forward onto his chest. Thorin automatically released them both and used his hands to catch Bilbo, but the pressure on his sensitive cock made him hiss. Bilbo mumbled an apology and kissed his chest, the nuzzled the dark hair that covered it. Thorin melted instantly and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled Bilbo’s unruly curls and hugged him tight for a moment.

They both relaxed together then, occasionally moving against the other slightly as their bodies settled from the pleasure high. Neither paid attention to how much time had passed, so neither were expecting it when heavy knocking sounded on the bedroom door. Bilbo jumped and Thorin immediately shoved him aside and rolled off the bed, reaching for the hidden dagger that stayed under the bed. He straightened up as Dwalin’s voice came from the other side of the door, angrily telling them in Khuzdul that they were late. Thorin growled and put the dagger away before sitting back down on the bed. Bilbo, who had long ago learned the language, stood up from the bed and stretched before moving around the bed to kiss Thorin’s cheek.

“I’ll let you deal with the old bear this morning, love,” he said and hurried off into the bathroom with a mischievous wink. Thorin groaned good-naturedly but barked out something that sent Dwalin away laughing, then followed Bilbo into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'm sure I missed a lot of stuff so I'll come back later and fix any mistakes.   
> I put in a few of my favorite headcanons in this, such as: Hobbits and Dwarves both have foreskin, Hobbits can have multiple orgasms in a short period of time, Dwarves can have multiple orgasms but are not on the same level as Hobbits, Thorin is just so turned on by Bilbo that he can orgasm from Bilbo doing literally anything, and Bilbo likes to be crushed by Thorin's weight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the thought that Thorin is so into Bilbo and loves him so much that literally all it takes is some kissing and hickies to get him revved up.   
> All typos and mistakes are mine, I'll fix them later.


End file.
